1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composition of matter, and is particularly directed to the disclosure of an energetic binder comprising hydroxy-terminated aliphatic polyethers having pendant alkyl azide groups, together with a method for producing this compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid propellants are formulated from an oxidizer and fuel together with suitable binders and plasticizers to impart physical integrity. Most highly energetic systems utilize binders and plasticizers containing energetic groups such as nitro (--NO.sub.2), fluorodinitro (FC(NO.sub.2).sub.2 --), difluoroamino (--NF.sub.2), and many others.
Utilization of azido plasticizers has become a reality during the last several years. These azido plasticizers impart additional energy to propellants since each azido group present adds approximately 85 kcal/mole of energy to the system. It follows that utilization of an azido polymer would impart additional energy to the system. Unfortunately, the few azido polymers synthesized to date are not functionally terminated which is a necessity for good propellant castability and physical properties.
One functionally terminated azido polymer is taught by Delzenne et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,108. In contrast to the presently claimed hydroxy-terminated aliphatic polyether having directly pendant alkyl azide groups, Delzenne et al teach azidosulphonyl substituents connected through an aromatic ring structured to the polymer backbone. In that this polymer has a completely different structural formula, completely different chemical and physical properties, as well as a completely different use, its teaching would not render obvious the presently claimed invention.